Sky Pretty Cure
is the first season of Yousei A. Sina's ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The season's story tells about six girls becoming the legendary warriors of the sky to fight the evil trying to destroy the colors of the world. The story includes besides funny scenes and discussions, also a little romance and parallel universes. Sky Pretty Cure is the processor to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, the second season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series.'' Sky Pretty Cure'' shares their main motives with the series. These are are colors, jewels and the sky above us. Setting :See: Places in Sky Pretty Cure The story of Sky Pretty Cure ''plays on the blue planet, commonly known as earth. The main characters all live in a Japanese name, close to the Japanese sea. This town was once the home of the ancient warrior of holy light and is located close to Toyama, Toyama Prefecture. The town is seperated into suburb and downtown, while the story mainly focuses around the Feather Castletown suburb. Magical ways connect planet blue with magical countries, like the kingdom of colors or the so-called world of shadows. Plot ''Catastrophe, a known sorcerer of darkness brings his powers to the colorful worlds. After the land of rainbows has been destroyed by his power, the royal family of Skyriver ends six fairies of the rainbow to earth. These fairies are told to find the ones, that can fight the power of darkness, known as Pretty Cure. However, to prevent this, Catastrophe has sent his forces to earth as well to capture the fairies of the rainbow before they can find Pretty Cure. Scarlet, the first fairy that lands on earth, looks for the red flame when she was attacked by a force of darkness...! Story A few days prior to the start of the story, the demon of darkness, known as Catastrophe ran over Skyriver, with his army of elite warriors. As the peaceful land of Skyriver lost to the forces of dark, the royal family sent a group of fairies to earth, to find the ones who can defeat the power of darkness; known as the legendary rainbow warriors Pretty Cure. On their way to earth, the fairies have been followed by Catastrophe’s elite warriors, who desire to capture them and win the power over earth as well. In Feather Castletown, the center of the world of light, the small fairy Scarlet started to search for the one girl who was chosen to be her partner. At the same time, Ruby and her friends were enjoying their free time after school ended. After spending the day at the rainbow coast, Topaz and Amber left Ruby alone, who then met Hollow - an elite warrior - and Scarlet, who noticed that Ruby was the one who may team up with her. Determined to protect Scarlet, Ruby transformed into the passionate Cure Crimson; the protector of the red rainbow. With her powers as Pretty Cure, Crimson was able to defeat the monster of darkness; the Katahowa, and promised Scarlet to help her protecting the colors of the world. The next days, Ruby found out that her best friends were also chosen to be Pretty Cure. Topaz teamed up with Yellow, the guardian of yellow color and Amber with Mandarine the guardian of orange color. And it didn’t take long until the three friends found the remaining Pretty Cures. These were students of the Shiro Private Middle School; Midorikusa Emerald became the natural Cure Cyan, Aomizu Sapphire became the talented Cure Azure and Shirosora Diamond the smart Cure Whitney. Finally together, the six girls decided to fight together against the forces of darkness. Series Information Development Music :See: Music in Sky Pretty Cure Voice cast : See: List of Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure Listings Characters Weapons and Items Credits Episodes Movies Mechandise Links *''References in SkPC'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' *''Pretty Cure Nova V! (Spin-Off series)'' *''Rainbow Force'' *''Sky Pretty Cure: Archive'' External Links *'Sky-Pretty-Cure' group on DeviantArt *'Sky Pretty Cure' Online Trivia :See: Series Trivia *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first season of the Pretty Cure ''franchise to have less than 45 episodes. *''Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure ''season to have more than two endings. *When the girls activate their powers for the first time, their hair length and color, and sometimes even hair styles, and eye color changes before they say the transformation speech. *''Sky Pretty Cure ''is the first ''Pretty Cure season that starts with total six Cures. **However, it is the second season with six Cures, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and presumably followed by KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *The Sky Pretty Cure Series has the largest number of Cures, with total of 10 main Cures. *As Yousei A. Sina stated, Sky Pretty Cure will be the first Pretty Cure season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! to have non-3D endings. *Yousei A. Sina also announced that Sky Pretty Cure will have a German dub. **This makes Sky Pretty Cure the second Pretty Cure season to have a German dub, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. *The story arc of Diamond and Low's relationship will include some or some more onscreen kisses, which makes the Sky Pretty Cure series the first season(s) having onscreen kisses. **It's the second after the movie Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have Cures without hair ornaments. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the second series to feature the Cures to fight inside different fairytales. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **However, Sky Pretty Cure is the third season to feature a Cinderella focused episode, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and [[w:c:prettycure:Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. *''Sky Pretty Cure and its following seasons are the first Pretty Cure seasons to air tuesdays instead of sundays. *Since Sky Pretty Cure was both an anime for kids and for grown ups, some episodes have two different versions: **One with childfriendly content, eg. blood is removed from the scenes. **One with normal effects just like blood. *Adding to that, two different versions of the DVD Volumes with those episodes have been released twice: **One with no age restrictions (childfriendly version). **One with age restrictions. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' has, along with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the least amount of items of the whole franchise. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is sometimes referred as , which literally comes from the katakana characters used in the Japanese name "Sky PreCure", by its fans. References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Prequels Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series